


Second Star

by theoneandonlyribbsen



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, i dont know what this is but take it, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneandonlyribbsen/pseuds/theoneandonlyribbsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have yet to see the second star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Star

I have yet to see the second star.

All stress it's importance  
The prominence of it's location  
They say that I must trail it  
Follow it's whereabouts  
But I'm a free man.

I will not be defined by a single star  
Stealing the spotlight from so many others  
They deserve it more than he  
He is selfish  
He wishes evil  
Harm on the free ones.

The free ones that are roped  
Into following the beauty of the second star  
But I will not succumb  
To the eloquence of his plot.

I have given it the best that I can  
And gone as far as safety will allow  
But no one ever speaks of the lack  
Of will in the following of light  
He will ruin any that cross his path  
But not me.

I have yet to see the second star.

**Author's Note:**

> First post on here :)  
> I will probably start posting actual fanfiction soon though.


End file.
